The Blades of Jade
by The elf from Alagesia
Summary: This is a story of the mysterious murder Jack the Ripper. Please leave some comments with constructive criticism don't be a jerk I get enough hate at school.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**August 31, 1888 Whitechapel, England: **

**As I step out of my client's home the cool night air pierces through my threadbare dress. The early morning fog thin and mysterious covers the London sky. Many houses line the road. They are short and worn down. Nothing held the beauty of the Victorian era as it was in East London. The ground was damp from the recent storm and the moon's pale glow reflected off the cobblestone. I shuffled my feet in a quick motion hoping to get out of the cold. The streetlights flicker like fireflies and water soaked through my old shoes. I pull my new bonnet around my ears bewildered by the sudden oncoming of a fall chill. The streets are empty but I hope someone would see me. After all a few more coins would not do me any harm. After receiving a good nights pay. I planned to go home and rest for my work was at night. Then when I turned a corner I saw a strange man. He was tall and muscular but seemed out of place. He wore a suit that was not worn in the west side of London and was a bit on edge when I saw him, but I thought I'd approach him and ask him his intent. As I got closer I started to see how beautiful this man was. It looked as though the closer I got to him my wants and desires morphed in to this mysterious man. One look into his eyes and I fell in to a pit of desperation. I felt entranced and the cold no longer bothered me. . His eyes seemed to show an interest in me and he drew me towards him with only a glance. When I reached his side of the street I tried to make small talk. When he did not respond a bit of confusion came upon me. The more I stared at him the more inhuman he looked. He looked like all my fantasies had formed this beautiful creature. This look entranced me to a point where all thought left me and I followed him into the corner house at Buck Row. **

** It was run down and had no possessions and but I would not realize that I was in a strangers home later. When we reached the bedroom he raped his beautiful arms around me and it felt as though I was in another dimension. Reality no longer existed as he kissed me passionately. That soon changed when I happened to look down and see the long thin knife stuck in his boot. His hand slowly reached toward it but I stood up fast and backed up towards the door. Stupid, How could I have been so careless? I tried to open the door only to find it locked. The man rose and blocked the window, the only other exit. Then I watched him change. This man was not human as I suspected but instead of an angle his expression changed to that of a child of Hell's. As his skin melted away the man turned into a demon. His skin was red and translucent. Fire seemed to run in his protruding veins. Muscles rippled over his arms and legs. His fingers transformed to claws and black torn wings tore through his shirt. He pulled two amputees knives out of what remained of his boot and he stood there staring at me. The shock of this threat rendered me speechless. He then addressed me,**

" **Child of the night you are as dirty as me, the dirty ones should be purified by the flames of hell."**

**I wanted to scream or try to defend myself but the chill in the room made me feel frozen like a statue. The next thing I knew I saw a shimmer of light and he was directly in front of me. He raised the blade in his left hand and kept the right one in a defensive position. Then he brought the blade up to my neck and sliced it open. I then felt weightless, as my soul seemed to expel itself from my body through the wound. Before I departed from this earth I saw the demon slice open my abdomen and remove two organs and consume them. He then dragged my body out into a small ally way and disappeared through a portal of flames leaving behind a pile of ash. That was the last of my memories.**


	2. Chapter1

**LOCAL PROSTITUTE FOUND BRUTALY MURDERED IN BUCKS ROW**

**1888, November**

**BY: Edward Whistler**

**An investigation has begun for the mysterious murder after he killed 42-year-old prostitute, Polly Nickels after she was found on Friday November 13****th**** in a small ally way in Bucks Row. Her body was discovered twenty minuets after she had died by a traveling merchant. She was said to of had been cut with a knife through her neck and abdomen and she seemed to be missing some internal organs. Her bowls were bursting from her wound as if someone had reached a hand inside of her. We believe that she approached the murder to try and get him to pay for her "services" but he overpowered her, raped her and then murdered her. The authorities are still looking for this murder and if you know of any information that could help find this killer the authorities know for a cash award. **

**My father stood over me after he dropped the article on my lap. The newly printed-paper felt warm in my hands and smelled like drying ink. I knew this story was my father's big break he had been hoping for but it seemed so bland. The stories that made the front page were exciting and had a preppy sound to them, but my father had a professional writing style that always got him writing police reports or obituaries. His story made the second page today and he was overjoyed to see it there.**

"**Second page today, first page tomorrow," He remarked always making things positive. That's what I always liked and hated about my dad. He never saw the negative side of life and refused to talk about it. He almost seemed to happy. Funny how the happy man is the one charged with writing about crimes and death. As I start to adjust my prosthetic leg to stand my father stops me.**

" **Son, can you not look at things in a good way, it's been three years since the accident and your still moping around like it happened yesterday." **

**As I grabbed my cane and stood I said, " Its terrible being stuck in a job with my father and being held back by a disability. You don't understand. I wanted to be in the army as long as I could remember but the accident ruined all that I have ever hoped and worked for."**

" **You need to look for something new to focus your life on and stop being the sorry chap all the time. You will never amount to anything if all you do is mope around and give up on life. So you can't do what you always wanted to do look for new adventures and explore new things. That's the meaning of life. Only through trial and error can you find where you belong."**

" **I have done nothing to deserve this, there was no trial opportunity. I had no chance to even try. The army does not accept cripples." **

" **No it dose not but neither do most other places you should be happy with what you have." **

**Irritated I got up and began my paper route. The air was thick and smoggy yet this was normal for this time of year. The breeze swept with it the smell of an upcoming storm. The busy streets were packed with people, hurrying along to start their day's work. Women pass by quickly, dragging their children along; Men of each social class move quickly along to their places of employment. The day seemed like any other and I had no reason to suspect anything. As I was moving through the mass number of people I was grabbed from behind in shoved in to an ally way. The figure was cloaked in a dark green hiders hood and their hands were gloved. That was all I saw before my head hit the cool cobblestone rode. **


End file.
